Broken Smile
by Rillianne Duchannes
Summary: No estaba bien y lo sabía, pero mientras su sonrisa estuviese quebrada, él estaría allí para amarla. [Mi primer Takimi. Mención de Mimato infeliz] Basada en la canción "She will be loved", de Maroon 5. NO es un songfic.


**Digimon no me pertenece. Toda la gloria a sus respectivos creadores. Esta historia busca entretener y no una remuneración monetaria.**

**Basada en la canción "She will be loved", de Maroon 5. Sería genial que las escuchasen mientras leen. **

**Se hacen referencias a la canción y en cierto momento se toma un trozo de la misma, pero NO es un songfic.**

**Sin mas... Disfruten.**

* * *

Allí estaba _ella_. Ella bailaba al ritmo de alguna canción que él era incapaz de reconocer debido al ensimismamiento que ella le causaba. Ella bailaba de aquel modo hechizante, de ese modo que resultaba sensual, mas la inocencia verdadera que reflejaban sus facciones dejaban en claro que ella no era consciente de aquello.

Y allí estaba _él_. Abstraído, perdido en aquel estrambótico baile que le invitaba a perderse en sus caderas, a rendirse a la tentación que aquella visión le causaba. Y en sus ojos azulinos, oh, en esos ojos azulinos aun brillaba la esperanza. Él aun tenía la esperanza de que ella fuese suya.

Ella sonreía. Él conocía esa sonrisa.

Era una sonrisa dulce. Una sonrisa cálida y llena de ternura, pero que ambos sabían era falsa. Esa sonrisa tenía la única finalidad de engañar, de esconder la verdad, de ocultar el hecho de que ella, tal como su sonrisa, estaba _quebrada_.

Se aproximó a ella, cansado de esperar y aunque sabía que no era ni el momento, ni el lugar, sus pies no obedecieron el llamado de su cerebro y siguieron avanzando.

— _Beauty queen of only eighteen, she had some trouble with herself. He was always there to help her, she always belonged to someone else_… —Cantó a su oído aquella canción tan conocida. Que era tan suya, de ambos. Lo único que les pertenecía realmente a ambos, solo a los dos.

Y con eso bastó para perder la cordura.

* * *

Lo que hacían no estaba bien, estaban conscientes. Ambos lo sabían. Y sin embargo, detenerse era imposible, y es que cuando una sonrisa quebrada y un alma marchita se juntaban, no había lugar para pensar de modo racional.

—Takeru… —Musitó con dulzura la chica y sus palabras se ahogaron en un beso.

—No lo digas, Mimi —Musitó el rubio en respuesta, rozando aun sus labios en contra de los ajenos—. Necesito sanar tu alma… Necesito darte lo que mereces.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron pronunciar, pues los besos, los gestos dulces, las caricias y los roces hablaron por ellos.

Siempre era lo mismo. Ella sonreía, aunque no lo hacía con sinceridad. Él la observaba a la lejanía y suspiraba. Finalmente, fuese donde fuese, la tomaba de la mano y hacía la invitación que no necesitaba más palabras que aquella dulce canción cantada al oído femenino.

Su canción, la canción que a ambos le pertenecía.

Ella no era suya, no. Ella era de su hermano. Ella era su cuñada, nada más que eso, al menos en apariencia, pero lo cierto era que la amaba irremediable e inequívocamente, porque amar jamás podía ser un error.

Y no importaba cuanto intentase dejarla atrás y seguir adelante, sencillamente no podía porque sabía que ella no era feliz con él. Sabía que Yamato no la amaba, que no la cuidaba, que no la valoraba. La mantenía a su lado para mostrarla, para presumir a la joya que le acompañaba, pero nada más allá de eso.

Y allí estaba él, Takeru Takaishi, perdidamente enamorado de esa mujer que era dos años mayor que él, que era su tentación y perdición, que era prohibida y que, sin embargo, él había hecho suya una y otra vez, porque la amaba. La amaba como nadie podría amarla jamás. La amaba, porque amarla era tan necesario como respirar. Incluso llegaba a creer que dejar de respirar sería sin duda más sencillo que dejar de amarla.

Y allí estaba ella, Mimi Tachikawa, atrapada en un laberinto sin final, de la mano del rubio equivocado y amando a escondidas al rubio correcto, enamorada de aquel que por moral no podía ser suyo, del que la hacía sentir viva, del que con un beso o una caricia borraba la falsedad en su sonrisa y reconstruía cada pieza quebrada dentro de ella. Lo amaba, porque amarlo era su motor. Y es que si no lo amase, hacía mucho tiempo su luz se habría extinguido.

Se amaban, pero no se pertenecían. Y solo les quedaba la canción… _Esa_ canción que les pertenecía a ambos, que los describía y los unía. Esa canción que parecía escrita especialmente para ellos, porque ella tenía la _sonrisa quebrada_ y el estaba con ella para repararla, para que _ella fuese amada_, sin importar las consecuencias que aquello pudiese acarrear.

Porque _ella era su reina de belleza_ y él era _el caballero de brillante armadura_ que estaría junto a ella para velar por su sonrisa, aunque debiese hacerlo a escondidas, porque aunque lloviese a cantaros, así tuviese que esperar horas para verla y tuviese que esconderse para tenerla, él estaría allí para ella.

Y aunque a veces se sintiese inseguro, aunque a veces la culpa lo invadiese, aunque a veces desease dejarla atrás, sabía que no podía porque la conocía.

Él sabía quien era, y _sabía todas las cosas que la hacían ser quien era._

Por eso, cuando las cosas se salían de control, cuando la joven de hebras castañas quería dejarlo atrás y decir adiós, el sonreía y negaba, porque no la dejaría ir y porque sabía que, aunque se fuese, regresaría. Siempre lo hacía.

* * *

Aquella noche, como en cada uno de sus encuentros furtivos, habían hecho el amor.

Se habían encontrado en una fiesta, una fiesta en honor a la banda de Yamato Ishida, de su hermano, del novio de la castaña y, como siempre, la situación se había salido de sus manos.

Yamato la ignoraba, pasaba de ella como si la joven no existiese y esta, herida como de costumbre, sonreía como si nada sucediese, mostrando aquella sonrisa que todos veían real y radiante, pero que el rubio menor conocía bien. Esa sonrisa quebrada que él se había encargado ya muchas veces de borrar.

Por eso, al verla sonreír así, al verla bailar sola al compas de alguna canción que ninguno llegó a reconocer, el rubio supo que debía ir con ella. Que debía tomar su mano y sacarla de allí… Que debía amarla una vez más.

Cantó a su oído aquella canción y como siempre, la invitación fue aceptada.

A hurtadillas se escaparon del local y, como de costumbre, nadie fue capaz de notar la ausencia de los amantes furtivos.

Se alejaron, huyeron del lugar como era común en ellos hacer y subidos en el auto del menor, llegaron al departamento de este donde, para variar, dieron rienda suelta a ese amor que se profesaban, pero que era prohibido.

Se amaban y no había más que decir al respecto, pero eran cuñados y no podían luchar contra eso.

—Takeru… Te amo. —Alcanzó a musitar la joven cuando, entre besos, sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Mimi. —Respondió el rubio, perdiéndose en la esencia de su amante prohibida.

Tal vez nunca estarían juntos verdaderamente. Tal vez jamás podrían gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos y establecerse como una pareja normal, tal vez jamás podrían caminar de la mano por el parque y sonreír, pero si algo era cierto es que, mientras ella tuviese la sonrisa quebrada, él estaría allí para repararla.

* * *

**Mi primer fic de Digimon, así como mi primer Takimi. La idea surgió de un momento loco, de modo inesperado... Esa canción me la dedicó la persona que mas amo en este mundo y pensando en la canción, surgió esto.**

**No sean muy duros conmigo, ¿Vale? Es mi primera historia sin mención alguna a un rol y que se escribe tan rápido... Me tomó unas pocas horas ordenarla y plasmarla, aunque no he querido releerla, por si me arrepiento.**

**Espero sea de su agrado.**

**¿Review?**


End file.
